1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to leverage tools. More specifically, this invention relates to leverage tools adapted to compress a flexible container and through proper use to extract the materials contained with in the flexible container.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of devices or techniques have been used to assist a person in the compression of flexible containers to remove the contents thereof. However, such devices are typically inadequate for the extraction of dense materials because generally such prior devices do not provide the leverage necessary to easily extract these dense materials, these prior devices also are often complex and expensive to produce mechanical machines, as opposed to applicant""s invention.
The reader is referred to the following U.S. patent documents for general background material: 3,570,803, 3,586,213, 3,951,571, 4,664,549, 5,322,193, 5,634,496, 6,007,515 and 6,032,398. Each of these patent documents is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety for the material contained therein.
It is desirable to provide a tool for the compression of flexible containers, such as tubes, bags and the like, to extract material from the container. For example, it is desirable to have a tool, which is adapted to provide compression for calking tubes, masonry tubes, cake decorating bag containers and the like. Presently, a typical user squeezes these containers either by hand, by using a key-type device, or through the use of a machine. Squeezing by hand can be very difficult, as the material within the container tends to be quite dense. The use of key-type devices puts the pressure on the user""s fingers and does not provide adequate leverage for dense materials. Squeezing machines are often mechanically complex, inflexible in use, and can be unreliable in operation, that is subject to jamming. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a tool that that is simple to use and inexpensive to produce. Moreover, it is desirable to provide a tool that provides a leverage arm that magnifies the user""s force to uniformly squeeze the tube with ease.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a tool for compressing tubes containing dense materials for extraction, as described and recited in the claims.
This and other objects of this invention are achieved by the apparatus herein described and are readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon review of the following drawings, detailed description and claims.